


A brief respite

by Vane_Chan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vane_Chan/pseuds/Vane_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, exhausting time in Faron, Link needs a little rest. Yet it's interrupted when a close friend pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brief respite

There was an exhausted sigh as the teen fell onto his bed. Link had been running about on the surface, attempting desperately to find the flames he needed to enhance the Master Sword, and in turn Fi. It as well as his shield were set next to his bed, and he was so tired he didn't have time to clean himself up. Various twigs littered his hair and clothes, as well as smudges of dirt. Despite the water dragon, Faron, having been in the lake... It still did nothing to clean him off. And despite it being broad daylight, he was flat out beat.

As his eyes drifted shut, there was a soft knock at the door. He groaned and pushed himself up, looking over with a look of slight annoyance. "Yes?" he called, propping himself up on an elbow.

A familiar figure stepped in, clothed in a similar outfit to the blonde's except his was yellow. Pipit grinned at him as he held a tray in his hands, a glass of tea and warm pumpkin soup on it. "Welcome back, Link," he chuckled, amused by the other's demeanor.

"Hey," was the reply that came back to him. Link sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, his long pointed ears lowering slightly as he looked up at him. The older boy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, carefully handing him the tray.

"So you've been pretty busy, I hear." Pipit snorted slightly at seeing the other dig into the meal, not realizing how hungry he had been. He reached over and plucked a twig from the hero's hair.

"Just a bit," Link mumbled to him around a mouthful of the soup. He gulped and chased it down with a bit of the tea, then looked to him. "Still having the same watch every night?"

"Mmm..." Pipit sighed. "Sadly. Ma's been looking for people to clean the house so she doesn't have to. I'm still stuck walking in circles..." He gets a small smile on his face as he glances to him. "How about you take a break from your adventure sometime and walk with me? These weird beams of light keep popping up, different than the ones you described to me the other day. They're pretty interesting to look at."

Link hesitated as he looked to his spoonful of soup. He couldn't very well take a break... could he? He glanced up to the ginger and hesitated again. "W-well..." He felt a blush growing onto his face and he looked down, immediately changing the subject. "Are they blue?"

"...Yeah." Pipit deflated slightly, knowing by the change of subject his answer was no.

"Then those are me again." Link put the bowl to his lips and tilted it back, finishing off the soup.

"They are?" Pipit forced a small grin onto his face, trying not to look disappointed.

The blond nodded and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Mhm. Beacons. They let me find different spots and all that."

There was a soft clink as Pipit took the bowl and tray from the younger knight, and set it on the ground at the foot of the bed. "...That's... pretty amazing, you know?" He kept his face turned away, only to jolt slightly at the other's body being pressed to his.

"Hm," came Link's reply, leaning against the other's arm with his own wrapped around his shoulders. "It's been a while since I've had any actual contact with... well... another Skyloftian." He let out a sigh. "There are these weird fish, giant rocks that can speak, and weird birds that either tower over you or go to your waist." He nuzzled his face into the yellow tunic. "Nothing... warm. Like you."

Pipit's freckled face flushed, then he wrapped an arm around him. "Do you... want me to stay here with you today then?"

Link nodded. "That would be nice," he muttered softly.

Pipit smiled and patted him. "I'll take the tray down then come back up here. Sound good?" There was another soft nod. The ginger leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the top of the other's head before standing, then picked up the tray. "I'll be back in a few."

He made his way out with an almost giddy grin on his face, trying to hide it as well as his blush from his classmates in the hall. He set the tray in the window, then went back to the room with another soft knock. He blushed a bit again as he looked at the blond trying desperately to stay awake for his return, sitting up and nodding off. He walked over and sat beside him, then pulled him close and laid back against the pillow. Link nuzzled into him a little, ignoring a piece of grass stuck in his hair.

"Thank you," he muttered softly to him.

Pipit smiled as he watched him drift off, gently rubbing circles into his back. "You're welcome, Link." He leaned his own head back as he draped an arm behind his head, and closed his eyes.


End file.
